Scared, Potter?
by FreddieAlwaysLivesABANDONED
Summary: Draco realizes he likes Harry, will love flourish? Or will house rivalries kill it?
1. Chapter 1

**Scared, Potter?**

**Prologue-The Younger Years**

Ever since I was three, I heard stories of a boy my age who defeated the dark lord. I never believed them, yet I wished they were real. Each night I'd fall asleep to these stories.

_"The name's Malfoy...  
>Draco, Malfoy."<em>

A snicker from my left. He shouldn't of laughed, I had to defend myself after that, and, of course, Harry would befriend that Weasley.

_"Slytherin!"  
>"I heard not one good witch or wizard<br>has come from Slytherin."_

When I sat down, I waited to hear where Harry would go. Gryffindor. Great.

It was amazing, yet not at all surprising how fast Potter became famous. Seeker of Gryffindor, the youngest one of the century! I guess nobody can beat 'The Boy Who Lived'...

_"Enemies of the heir beware?  
>you're next mud bloods!"<em>

I started to hate my reputation since Potter hated me...

_"Scared Potter?"  
>"You wish."<em>

By now everyone knew that I hated Potter...or...they assumed I did.

_"My dad and I have a bet you know.  
>I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this tournament.<br>He disagrees, he doesn't think you'll last five!"_

It's my fourth year at Hogwarts now. I can't stand how Potter acts as if I'm scum, it gets me so mad I have to retaliate...even if it means insulting him. I hate it. I hate him...no that's a lie...Thanks to my wonderful reputation whenever I try to get a word with him he thinks I'm going to tease him! Around me, I hear whispers saying, "Draco has been acting strange hasn't he?"

I'm not sure who should be more scared about wanting Potter. Him, or me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared, Potter?**

**Chapter 1-The First Task**

"You're pathetic!" the words echoed in Draco's mind for what seemed like the millionth time during the last few weeks. He wanted to prove to Harry that he wasn't pathetic. At this moment, however, he couldn't for he was going to watch the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

It was a beautiful day, yet Draco was stil miserable. When Harry called him pathetic it hurt, but not as much as being forced into the form of a ferret and slammed into the ground many times. But he was used to physical pain, however, the Gryffindor's sneering like he would an calling him the "amazing bouncing ferret" was too much. To make matters worse, he was having a reoccurring dream, or nightmare, in which the Dark Lord is smiling and yelling "Harry Potter is dead!" _Yet that's impossible...the Dark Lord was destroyed thirteen years ago..._Draco would think to himself, yet there would always be a nagging feeling saying that his thought's aren't the full truth.

As the first three people fought their dragons Draco got more and more anxious. If the three older students got as wounded as they did Potter was screwed, or even a dead man. The thought made Draco feel sick to his stomach. The doors open, Harry walks onto the used-to-be quidditch field with his wand at the ready, and facing the hungarian horntail which was his dragon to get past to the golden egg it was protecting.

It all happened so fast, the dragon attacked Harry and he had to hide behind a boulder. Draco was watching with intensity, and over the weird ringing in his ears he just barely hears Harry bellow "accio firebolt!".

The next minutes seemed prolonged as Draco waits for something to happen. Then finally, he saw Potter's broom flying towards it's owner. He sighs, Harry was always a brilliant flyer.

A few more minutes later and Harry had the egg. Draco smiles faintly and sneaks off to the castle.

Walking the length of the entrance multiple times, Draco had time to think of a game plan before he hears voices of the other students. The students file in and Draco watches them, finally noticing the messy black haired boy with emerald eyes that were behind glasses. He casually walks up to the Gryffindor boy as everyone but Ron and Hermione leave. "Hello, Potter..."  
>"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry scowls at the blonde Slytherin pureblood.<br>"I just wanted a word with you...possibly without your weasel and mudblood.." Ron advances on Draco who just smirks. Harry sighs, "it's ok guys, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room." With that, Ron and Hermione left. "OK Malfoy, what do you want...and make it quick!"  
>"Follow me," is all Draco said before walking, smirking faintly when Harry follows.<p>

Draco kept walking until he found an abandoned classroom, entering it with Harry following then closing the door, he hears Harry's confused yet angry voice. "Alright Malfoy...what do you want.."  
>"You don't seem happy, Potter."<br>"Well, I can think of many things I'd rather be doing than being in this naturally lit room...not even any torches here.."  
>"I just wanted to... congratulate you on a job well done" Draco says with slight sarcasm.<br>"I doubt it..."  
>Draco narrows his eyes slightly and looks directly into the depths of Harry's green ones.<p>

Harry blinks, Draco has never been this close without any of them receiving major injuries. He feels his own heart beat and he backs up against a wall, but Draco doesn't go away from him, in fact, he does the exact opposite. Harry feels Draco's hand touch his and he quickly moves it away. He was about to ask what he was doing, but as he feels the pureblood's surprisingly calm breath on his neck his words vanish from his thoughts. "Malfoy...what are you..."  
>"Do you trust me, Potter?" came Draco's voice, Harry noticed it was gentler than usual.<br>"Well...n-not really but... nhnn," Harry moans softly as Draco pins him to the wall and kisses him.

In all his life at Hogwarts, not once did Harry imagine snogging Draco in a deserted classroom.


End file.
